Happy birthday Sakurachan
by BinaryOverdrive
Summary: Sasuke has forgotten Sakura’s birthday, but Gaara hasn’t. ONESHOT. rated for language.


Couple – GaaraxSakura

Summary: Sasuke has forgotten Sakura's birthday, but Gaara hasn't. ONESHOT

Rated t for language.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Happy birthday, Sakura-chan

Sakura skipped thought the village of Kohona. A joyful look on her face. Why was she so happy, you ask? Well it's because today was her 16th birthday.

She was headed to training ground 7 to meet up with her friends. Well, she really just wanted to see Sasuke. She believed that maybe since it was her birthday, he would go out with her. Then she would do anything to make it the best day of his life. And then he would want to go out with her again.

She reached the training ground in a few minutes. To her excitement, Sasuke was the only one there. He was sitting cross legged on top of one of the stumps that Kakashi used to tie Naruto to. He was wearing a solemn look on his face. He had been that way before he went to Orochimaru, and he had been that way after Naruto and Sakura brought him back. Sakura just wished she could change him.

She breathed in and out before walking up to see Sasuke. She stood in front of Sasuke. She smiled a bright smile. "Hi Sasuke-kun!" She said cheerfully. Sasuke opened his right eye to look at Sakura.

"Hn." He grunted in response.

"Do you know what day it is?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"No and I don't care to know what day it is." Sasuke said coldly, closing his open eye.

"Oh… well it's my birthday." She said, less excitedly then before.

"Hn… I though I said I didn't care to know what day it is." Sasuke remarked, coldly. Sakura now had a semi-sad look on her face.

"Well, I was just wondering if we could… you know… go out, since it's my birthday." Sakura said, looking down at her feet.

"No." Sasuke simply answered. Sakura put her head down a little more.

"Oh, Ok… well, maybe, can you at least by me a birthday gift." She asked.

"No Sakura! Look, I don't like you ok! I just want to train and kill my brother! Just leave me alone! You're so annoying!" Sasuke yelled, jumping off the stump and walking over to a training dummy conveniently placed in the training ground.

Sakura now had tears in her eyes. She turned to look at Sasuke. "FINE! IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL THEN I HATE YOU UCHIHA SASUKE!" She yelled and ran out of the training ground with tears flowing from her eyes. She ran past Naruto who happen to hear what Sasuke said. He reached out to grab her and stop her but she ran past him too fast and he missed. Then he turned back to Sasuke.

He charged at him and grabbed his shirt collar. He pulled Sasuke 2 feet off the ground. "YOU BASTARD!" He yelled at Sasuke. "YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST BOUGHT HER SOMETHING BUT NO! YOU HAD TO BLOW UP IN HER FACE ON HER BIRTHDAY!" Naruto's eyes turned crimson red.

"I don't see whats the big deal here. It's just Sakura." Sasuke said simply. Naruto growled.

"JUST SAKURA! JUST SAKURA!" He yelled. "SHE'S OUR TEAMMATE! SHE'S LOVED YOU WITH ALL HER HEART EVEN AFTER YOU WHENT TO THAT PEDOPHILE SNAKE! THE DAY YOU LEFT SAKURA WAS CRYING AND BEGGING ME TO BRING YOU BACK! THAT WAS THE ONLY REASON I DIDN'T KILL YOU AT THE VALLEY OF THE END! I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT SAKURA'S FEELINGS! BUT YOU GO OFF AND YELL AT HER ON HER BIRTHDAY! HOW COULD YOU?!" Naruto yelled furiously.

"Again, I don't see the bid deal here." Sasuke said coldly.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto yelled putting one hand to the side of his hip. A blue sphere of chakra formed. He was about to plunge it into Sasuke's stomach before a hand stopped him by grabbing onto his wrist. He turned to his right to see Kakashi.

"Naruto, control your anger. You'll let the Kyuubi out. And Sasuke, come with me. What you did to Sakura was uncalled for." Said Kakashi. Sasuke huffed and Naruto dropped Sasuke to his feet.

Sasuke followed Kakashi into another part of the woods surrounding team seven training ground. "I'll be right back Naruto so stay here." Said Kakashi.

_**Another part of Kohona, in some woods**_

Gaara trained inside the woods outside of Kohona. He was here in Kohona for some thing with the Hokage. He just thought it was another boring meeting. He stopped his training however, when he heard the sobs of a female somewhere near him. He peeked around a tree to see whats wrong.

He saw Sakura sitting against a tree. She was hugging her legs to her body and crying in them. Gaara quickly fled back behind the tree he was peeking around. A blush eminent on his face. He liked Sakura after he had become Kazekage.

_Oh god it's Sakura. What do I say? What do I do? Ok, calm down Gaara it's just… wait, was she crying? _Gaara thought before peeking back around the tree. _She is crying. But its here birthday, shouldn't she be happy? Maybe I should see whats wrong. _He walked over to where Sakura was sitting. Sakura, hearing Gaara coming, looked up.

"Hello Sakura." Gaara said with a warm smile. Then his face grew concerned. "Why are you crying? It's your birthday right. You should be happy." Said Gaara.

Sakura looked up at Gaara confusingly. "You remember it's my b-birthday." She said through tears. Gaara blushed slightly.

"Well, kinda. But answer my question. Why are you sad?" He asked. Sakura looked down and her face grew even sadder. Gaara sat down next to Sakura and put a hand around her shoulders comfortingly.

"It's because of Sasuke. He yelled at me for being annoying, just because I tried to ask him out for a birthday dinner to celebrate my birthday. But he was too insensitive to know it was my birthday." Sakura said and her tears started flowing again. "Nobody loves me."

"Don't say that!" She heard Gaara yell. She looked over confusingly at Gaara. He was looking at her intently. But the thing she noticed the most was the tears in her eyes. "Please… don't say that…" He said more softly.

"Wha… why?" Sakura asked, looking quizzical. Gaara smiled. Tears still forming in his eyes.

"Because Sakura-chan…" Gaara looked away for a short second hiding the blush on his face. Then he looked back at Sakura. "I love you." He said.

Sakura was stunned. The Kazekage Gaara, the one that tried to kill her at the Chunin exams has a crush on her. She looked oddly at him. Gaara's smile widened as he put a hand under he chin. He lifted her head so they were looking each other in the eye. Then Gaara started leaning in. He got closer and closer to Sakura before he closed the gap between their lips. Sakura's eyes widened while Gaara's closed. Gaara was kissing her! She panicked for a few seconds before giving into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

A few minutes later and they broke the kiss. Gaara looked at Sakura with a smile. Sakura returned the smile. "Happy birthday Sakura-chan." Gaara said. Sakura enveloped Gaara in a hug. Crying on his shoulder.

"Thank you Gaara-kun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here you are. The only oneshot I will ever write. I just recently got into this pairing and I had this idea that Sasuke rejects Sakura yet again, but Gaara comes for the rebound. X) Tell me how you like it. It was fun making this. Thanks for reading.


End file.
